


Living as Normal

by Ionalize



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humanstuck, M/M, but they are basically babie, everyones angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionalize/pseuds/Ionalize
Summary: For Dave Strider, high school was supposed to be (one of) the best four years of his life, whether or not if he thinks that ironically. But, after having to go to a different school with his sister from his two best friends. He thinks it will probably suck, and maybe it will. Will his Freshman year be ruined with disappointment, rebellion, gay thoughts, and heartbreak? Or will he bounce back?





	Living as Normal

You stand at the train stop, looking at the sign the points North and South across the tracks. They taunt you. You going to Harrington South with Rose; Jade and John going to North. It sucked.  
For the past nine years, you went to school with them. Saw them every day, ate lunch with them, planned your afternoon shenanigans, and were the ones who all got into trouble together. You wanted it back. _Typically, you would've gone to school with them, but, the freshman class was too big so they selected families from a hat to go to South. Out of all of the families, why did your's have to get picked?_  
_This is bullshit, why do I have to go? Why not Evan Peltier, or one of those douchebags? Or Nikki Goddard, and her anime art girl cult? Jesus shit man, this blows._  
You get your speech broken up by a hand touching your shoulder. You jump.

"Dave," it's Jade, "Your train is coming soon."

"Oh," you blush "Shit, Harley," you say gaining your cool, "You scared me."

"Sorry," she says tightening her grandma cardigan around her, "I just wanted to say good luck," she smiles, exposing the metal of her braces, "It's going to be hard without me."

"Harley, it's going to be hard without me," you say trying not to crack a smile, "You'll miss me so much, you're going to cry in every period, hoping time will pass until you can see your knight again."

"In your dreams Dave," you finally smile and look down to her. Last April, you noticed you were taller than her, and you were right, while she is 5'6, you are 5'9, and you are now the tall one, a sweet victory. Until John grows, then you'll be the second tallest.

"Hey," It's John, you usually don't get annoyed but, goddamn, he could have a little respect, "Dave," he says facing you, "You're my best bro and I love you man."

"Is that it?" Jade asks

"No," he says, "Dude, I know you're not going to fucking Mars, but, like it'll be weird without you."

"Shit, you're making me emotional," you say.

"Well," Rose says joining in the conversation, "I didn't know you felt emotion."

"Me neither," John replies.

"Dave, I know you felt emotions," says Jade. You really need to know when jokes are being made.

You all say your (final) goodbyes and board your train. It was really happening.  
You put your headphones in while Rose reads her book. You decide to play a band called Hemozonia, they released an album recently, and only 200 people downloaded it. They are pretty good. You listen as you look out the window, at times like these you really wish you had your shades. People could probably see the panic in your eyes, you don't like that. You hug your backpack to your chest.  
Rose looks up at you. She motions to your headphones, asking you to take them off.

"You seem nervous," she starts but then corrects herself, "More than usual or necessary."

"For the past nine years," you make eye contact with her, "We've been going to school with them. Practically seeing them every day. What if we grow apart? What if they get new friends? I can't deal with that Rose."

"Well," she starts, "I know why you would feel that way," she dog-ears the page of her book, and puts it next to her, "But, they can't replace us, Dave, we mean too much to them."

"I guess you're right," you say even though she didn't help, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she says as she smiles and goes back to her book. You put your headphones back in and hold your bag a little tighter.

\---

The school was big, it took you about 10 minutes to find your Algebra classroom. It was weird, you never saw these kids before, even though they lived a neighborhood away. You didn't want to sit near anyone, so you sat at a table near the door in one of the middle rows. Everyone walked passed you, and almost didn't notice you until...

"Hey are those your real eyes?" the girl in the seat beside you aks, she has a tight pink top and a white scrunchie around her wrist. You could tell she wasn't a smart one because the "smart" ones just think you're wearing contacts.

"Uh, yeah, I have Albinism," you start your speech, the girl and her friend looking attentively at you while the people around you are trying to get a look at your eyes, "It makes the iris transparent so you can see the blood."

"They're really pretty," says Pink's friend, which seemed like her identical clone, except brunette and wearing mustard.

"Thanks," you say quickly and turn away from them. You don't want them to see you blush.

The class starts and five minutes of the teacher talking about the syllabus, there is a knock at the door. A woman in annoyingly green sweater peeks her head through. She opens the door and her and a blind girl come through the door. The blind girl had pointy red sunglasses and a very straight black bob-cut.

"So now you can leave," says the blind girl, she smiled showing her shark-like teeth, "Or you'll be hearing from my lawyer." The class laughed.

The woman purses her lips and leaves.

The girl walks up to your seat, and without even asking she sits down and puts her bag on the floor. She looks ahead and listens to the teacher talk about the syllabus.

After about 20 minutes, the teacher says you could have the rest of the period for free time. The blind girl turns to you and sticks out her hand to shake.

"I'm Theresa Pyrope," she says, "But, my friends call me Terezi." You shake her hand, which was about 30 degrees off.

"I'm Dave," over her shoulder you see Mustard. She was looking at you, but when you saw her she looked away.

"You have pretty eyes."

"What?" you say trying not to sound freaked out.

She starts laughing and doubles over a little bit. Her laugh sounded like "he eheh ehehe he he"

"That always gets people." You smile.

"You can't fool a man like that, like, I've been here for the past half hour thinking you can see and shit, and then you pull, 'I have a third eye, I know all,' shit on me. Goddamn, I wasn't prepared."

" _Third eye_ I never heard that response," she says. Her shark-like smile is kind of attractive to you.

"So what are you doing for lunch?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i had the idea in my head for ages, update will be in the two day after this is published - Ion


End file.
